Gabi
by ZANESSALOVER2
Summary: Troy and Gabriella. They have been dating for about 2 years since Gabriella first moved to Albuquerque.On the night of their graduation something exciting is going to happen. Troyella fluff. Based on song Kelsey by Metro Station.


Author's Note: Read the summary below or you will have know idea what is going on

**Author's Note:** Read the summary below or you will have know idea what is going on.  
This is just a random Troyella fluff story. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella just graduated High School. They have been dating for about 2 years since Gabriella first moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico. On the night of their graduation something exciting is going to happen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot

**Gabi**

"I'll see you later Sharpay, thanks for the ride!" I called as I walked up the steps to Troy's house. Our parents, after the graduation had decided to go out to dinner, and Troy and I were going to meet up with them later after going to a party at Sharpay's house. "Don't forget, my party, if you don't show up its going to be really boring!" Sharpay screeched from the car. "Babe," Zeke said just loud enough for me to here "let's go home and have our on celebration before the party." I smiled at Zeke, mouthing, Thank you! I don't think I could have put with more of Sharpay's screeching. I mean I love her but sometimes I just need a break. "Bye Guys!" I called as I rang the doorbell. As they drove off, I got the key from the eve and opened the door.

As I stepped into the doorway I slipped off my large jacket and grabbed my bag. I had my party dress inside the bag. It was not something that I could wear to dinner but it was perfect for the party and Troy would _definitely_ love it. I smiled think about my handsome, tall boyfriend. "Troy," I called as I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I stepped inside and looked at the dress I was holding in front of me. Sharpay, Taylor, and I bought it together last weekend.

_Flashback_

_Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella walking. Taylor and Sharpay both have bags filled with clothes. Gabriella is bag less. "Now, Gabriella Montez we are going to find you a dress if it's the last thing we do!" Sharpay said. "I mean we already got you the sexy red lingerie, I really don't want you to wear that to my party." "Omigod! That's the dress!" Taylor screamed and ran over to the window of Bebe. _**(A/N: The dress is on my profile)**_ "Come on Gabi! You have to buy this dress!" Sharpay said as she walked into the store. Gabriella followed them into Bebe and went to try on the dress. It was a deep blue low-cut and short, not something Gabriella would normally wear, but this wasn't normal. "Wow, I actually look good," Gabriella thought to herself saying out loud "What do you think guys, walking out of the dressing room." "Your buying it," Sharpay said. "You have to," Taylor replied "You look hot!" "Thanks guys!" Gabriella said and went and bought the dress. _

_End Flashback_

I slipped on the dress and smiled "Troy is going to love this dress, I thought." I heard my sidekick vibrating in my bag and picked it up. The text was from Troy: _Come to my room, I'm waiting for you. Love you Troy. _ Smiling I unlocked the bathroom door and walking up the story to Troy's room. I gasped as I walked in, his room was littered with Rose petals, red, white, and pink. Candles covered the floors and I looked around and saw no Troy. I sat on his bed and wait. Softly I heard someone singing

_So take one word you said  
You put it in your bed  
You rest your tiny head on your pillow  
You wonder where you're going next  
You got your head pushed to my chest  
And now you're hoping that someone let's you in  
Well I sure'll let you in  
You know that you're in  
Oh Gabi, you_

I turned around to see Troy singing

_So don't let anyone scare you  
You know that I'll protect you  
Always all through the thick and thin  
Until the end  
You better watch it  
You know you don't cross it because  
I'm always here for you  
And I'll be here for you  
I know I know I know how it feels believe me  
I've been there  
I know I know I know what it feels like  
Tell me Gabi  
_

I smiled and he took my hand

_I'd swim the ocean for you  
The ocean for you  
Whoa, oh Gabi  
And I'd swim the ocean for you  
The ocean for you  
Whoa, oh Gabi  
Yeah.  
_

He pulled me off his bed, so we were both standing

_It's going to get harder  
And it's going to burn brighter  
And it's going to feel tougher each and every day  
So let me say that I love you  
You're all that I've ever wanted  
All that I've ever dreamed of to come  
And yes you did come  
I want you so bad  
Can you feel it too?  
You know I'm so, I'm so in love with you  
I want you so much  
I need you so much  
I need you, I need you, your touch  
_

Then he bent down on one knee

_And I'd swim the ocean for you  
The ocean for you  
Whoa, oh Gabi  
Whoa, oh Gabi_

_Whoa, oh Gabi_

_Whoa, oh Gabi  
And you never, ever let me in (let me in)_

I had tears in my eyes as he said "Gabriella Montez, please make me the happiest man alive, marry me"

I smiled through my tears and whisper "Yes."

**A/N: So what did you think. I just had to write this because it popped into my head while I was listening to the song **_**Kelsey**_** by Metro Station. I changed up the lyrics a bit. Should this stay a oneshot or should I add more chapters? Let me know what you think! Erica**

**Comment/Rate/Fav**

.


End file.
